Level shifting is an important aspect of input/output (I/) circuitry operation. For example, level shifting may be used to connect a digital circuit that uses a first logic level to another digital circuit that uses another logic level. However, current techniques for performing level shifting have been associated with various limitations.
For example, current methods for performing level shifting may necessitate the use of an analog bias. Additionally, current methods for performing level shifting may suffer from stress and voltage leakage problems. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.